Trapped Emotions
by Nene2
Summary: When Misty can't sleep, she tries to figure out her feelings for the one special person in her life. Please r&r. Dedicated to Leonie, aka Anime Onie


Trapped Emotions  
  
This AAML fanfic is dedicated to my friend Leonie. Hope that you like this fic, Leonie. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Misty…Yo Misty!" shouted Brock frantically waving his hand only a few inches away from my face.  
"Huh?" I jumped at Brock's voice.  
"Uh yeah Brock?" I asked as my thoughts disappeared.  
"Aren't you going to sleep, Misty? It's pretty late and we've got a lot of travelling around tomorrow," reminded Brock.  
  
"No, it's…it's okay. I'm not very tired yet. You and Ash sleep first Brock. I'll go to sleep soon," I replied, as Brock sat down beside me.  
"Misty…are you feeling okay today?" questioned Brock.  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I answered, a little too quickly than I expected.  
"Well, you've been acting strange for the last couple of days," began Brock.  
"What do you mean Brock? I haven't been acting any different to I usually do," I lied and from Brock's facial expression I could tell that he wasn't convinced.   
  
"I mean you don't usually act this way. You're normally very outgoing and energetic, but lately you've been acting really down lately and you haven't been talking much. And when we're travelling you always linger at the back and you don't even talk to us much, especially Ash," explained Brock.  
My eyes widened slightly at Ash's name. I stole a glance at Ash, who was playing with Pikachu before I quickly looked away.   
  
"Misty, what's been bothering you so much," asked Brock in a concerned voice.   
"Nothing, Brock," I replied in a dull voice. "Don't worry about me. It's getting late, you better go to sleep," I said, hinting that I wanted to be alone.  
I knew that Brock knew I was lying, but I was thankful when he nodded.  
"Okay then. But Misty, you know you can always talk to me about anything," Brock gave me a slight smile and patted me on the shoulder.   
  
"Thanks Brock," I replied, returning his smile.  
"Don't' mention it, Misty," Brock slowly walked over to his sleeping bag and was soon fast asleep.  
"I better get some sleep too," I heard Ash say. "Goodnight Misty. See you in the morning," said Ash, looking at my direction and grinning.  
"Goodnight Ash," I answered back as he snuggled up into his sleeping bag with Pikachu.   
When I was certain that Ash was asleep I quietly added, "Sweet dreams."  
  
Suddenly everything went quiet, all that could be heard was Ash and Brock's deep breathing and the crackling of our campfire. I edged closer to the fire in an attempt to keep my body warm as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I gazed into the heart of the fire and onc3 again my thoughts and feelings reappeared. Each day my feelings for Ash grew more and more, yet I do not understand them. I don't even know when I started liking Ash.   
  
At first I tried to push my feelings away from me, but that was a long time ago. Now I have begun to accept my feelings. These emotions that are stored up inside of me are overwhelming. Never in my life have I experienced these feelings before. I have never felt such attraction to anyone, yet my feelings towards Ash are somehow special. Ash was the first person that I ever met that cares for Pokemon just as much as I do.   
  
I admit that when I first say him, I dislike him, for destroying my bike. At that time he was nothing more that a kid. But that's changed. He's no longer just as kid.   
  
I have always been best friends with Ash, yet my feelings for Ash are deeper than that of just friendship. I know it is. I can feel it. Thought I may constantly argue and tease Ash, it's just because I don't want people to know that I secretly admire him, but somehow, everyone can see it. Brock can see it. Tracey can see it. Even my sisters can see it.   
  
Every time my sisters call Ash my boyfriend, I would start yelling at them, telling them that it's not true, but they could see right through me. Sisters can always tell. Maybe Lily's right. Maybe I am the runt of the family. I can never get the courage to tell Ash how I really feel about him. Every time an opportunity comes by, I back down. Every day, I say to myself, one day he'll know, but that day never comes.   
  
Ash and I have known for 3 years, I have followed him everyday of that 3 years. I'm afraid that if he doesn't feel the same way as I do out friendship will be broken. I rather just be Ash's friend then not to be with him at all.   
  
At times when I can't sleep like tonight, I would stay up and try to sort out these mixed up emotions that I am feeling, yet my feelings are like a maze and I am trapped right in the heart of the maze, unable to get out.   
  
Ash is the most caring, kind and wonderful person I have ever known. Together we have both grown more mature since the day we left Viridian Forest.   
We have been through so much together. From Island to Island we travel to, both of us. I have never left Ash before and I don't intend to. Even if Ash just treats me as a friend, I am happy. What more can I ask in a friend like him?   
  
I slowly turned to look at Ash.   
"I love you Ash and I always will," I whispered.  
Then after those last words I crept into my sleeping bad and I vowed that one day, one day, I will confront my fears, but not yet. And that was the last thing I remembered as slept overcame me.   
  
**********************  
This is my first Pokemon as well as first AAML fic. I hope that you all liked it. Please review to tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
